creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979/Archive 2
Your old talk page I archived it because it was very long, and to scroll down the page to see messages was starting to get annoying. Jamés the Chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé 11:49, October 18, 2014 (UTC) A humble request As per usual, I would love to see you critique probably one of my longest pastas. Because I've been away so long, I want to know if I still have my juice, haha. GreyOwl (talk) 05:39, October 27, 2014 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:390546 Sincere Apology Incoming I had to delete your interview with Dubious. His story, The Sweeping, was plagiarized off of The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas and needed to be stricken from the records. Unfortunately, we cannot condone authors who plagiarize material for obvious reasons. I know you put a shit-ton of effort into your interview (it more than showed), and would like to extend the interviewer's chair to you for December, if you'd like it. I consider you to be very valuable around here, and want to make things right with you; hopefully what I mentioned will be that thing. Anyway, let me know what you want to do, and again, I am sorry for indirectly wasting your time. Mystreve (talk) 15:36, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Dugong's Request As Richard originally came up with the idea for the contest and orchestrated it, I would be alright with posting his submission for him. Tell him to send it through to you when he has it ready or he can send it directly to me with something catchy in the subject line so I don't accidentally delete it. My email is TKuhlman2@washcoll.edu Thanks for being the intermediary in this situation Banning. Submissions close the 1st so sooner is better than later. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :No prob. Thanks for relaying the message. You getting excited for your interview to go live in a few days? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Re Wow, I was not expecting that at all. Of course, I accept. I wish I had the time for the Skype interview because I agree the conversation would flow much smoothly, but I'm sort of bogged down at the moment. So, I have to go with the email version, besides, I'm an awkward person so I would probably stutter and ruin the conversation with tongue twisters. Lol. :I'm afraid I need to step in here and not allow this, guys. Having back-to-back interviews with the same people isn't fair at all. I'm sorry, Grey. Didn't mean to deflate you here, but I can't allow this. Mystreve (talk) 11:18, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Honestly, there's a ton of other well-qualified authors on the site that could be chosen. I know you're a fan of her work, but I'd like to keep the selection process as differential from month-to-month. She seemed okay with waiting on it as well. ::Mystreve (talk) 16:35, October 29, 2014 (UTC) About your latest pasta dont start with "have you heard of" Wiki Psychic at your Service! Here's a few off the top of my head. The Koromo a.k.a Cheese Lord, this also might be a little preferential but Mystreve and ImGonnaBeThatGuy are pretty good writers. I enjoy CharminglyShallow's stories (I also write, but I wouldn't punish the wiki users with my stories.) You can also check Pasta of the Month and Suggested Reading if you are looking for other sources. That being said, don't hesitate to try and interview someone who isn't on the site like Jonathan Wojcik, Dathan Auerbach or 50 Foot Ant I even got cocky and sent out an email to Harlan Ellison and Stephen King and requested an interview, (Harlan never responded and King's intermediaries kindly told me to shove off in the nicest way possible.) but that goes to show that anyone can be interviewed. Those are a few suggestions, but I'm sure you can find some more authors you'd like to interview by looking around. (You have quite a bit of time to select an author.) Best of luck, lemme know if I can help in any way. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:28, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Re I actually tried finding the category section, but for some reason it did not show up on my phone (I literally use my phone for EVERYTHING). Lol. So, I'm a bit confused as to how to go about fixing that. I will, however, fix the external links now that you've mentioned it. :) It was great working with you. GreyOwl (talk) 08:01, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help I'd like to thank with taking the time to review The Four Digit Dancer from what I've seen so far. It's not that grammar escapes my view of knowledge, it's simply the way Microsoft Word itself ceases to actually impress me in that regard. To put it simply, MS Word does not like me when it comes to actually having correct grammar in my stories, as many times sentences I see having no issue have green lines under them, and sentences that probably have an issue here and there never had green lines under them. I don't mean to disturb you or anything, but is there a recommended website I can go to as a means of double checking my own grammar since Word seems to always fail me? The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 15:40, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the edits on "Overtime Responsibilities" Elvisshow (talk) 18:10, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Elvisshow Blood for Michael Hey, I have my second draft up. I think I have the easy issues resolved, but it still needs work: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:361522 WatcherAzazel (talk) 15:58, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank ya kindly. This is actually quite the surprise, I was not expecting this. Thanks for choosing me out of all the talented writers here. I accept your kind invitation. (I am going to run this by the other admins just in case.) We'll hash everything out and I'll help you narrow down some of my stories to a more readable number (as 40+ three novellas is a bit much for a sit-down...) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:45, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :And after this happens, Empy's stories are scrutinized and discovered to all be adaptations of Uwe Boll movies : ) On a non-comedic note, I'm glad to see this in the making. I hope this selection goes through and look forward to the end result. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:59, November 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: interview Skype is probably the safest bet for me as email might be a slow process. I just added you. (I'm empyreantk) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:31, November 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: interview As luck would have it, I have this coming Friday, Sat., and Sun. off (I worked this past week and the weekend.) so I should have a pretty open schedule on those days (21st-23rd). As there is a difference in time zones. (I'm in CO.), I believe there should be a two-three hour difference, so any time that works for you will work for me. (The afternoon or evening is best, but I'm flexible in that regard.) I've also been reading some of your stories in my free time and to receive a compliment from a good writer such as yourself is quite the accomplishment. (A Banningk1979-Approved seal if you will.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:56, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Go into your story and select edit, from there in the "add features and media" folder next to the editing section (to the right) you can select video from that list. After that, all you need to do is copy/pasta the url in. (It works almost exactly like adding pictures in formatting and placement.) If you're having problems, I can help out when I get off from work, (In four or so hours.) but you probably want it up sooner than that. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:42, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Can I have but a small favor? Could I have a review/critique of "Night Lock"? I feel sort of unsure about it. And the first person I asked brought me to you. Link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Night_Lock EtherBot (talk) 11:11, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Interview Tomorrow should be fine. I'll just turn on Skype in the late afternoon/evening and you can message me when you're ready. (if you want to be more specific, I can Skype you my number so you can text me before-hand,) Been getting more and more excited as the days go on by. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the critique. It helped close some worries for me, what exactly did you think was happening though? EtherBot (talk) 04:26, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for all the hard work, I'm sure you gave it your all to make me not sound like a giant buffoon. (That requires a lot of work.) Have a good one, can't wait to read it. About selecting a new interviewer and author, I am not sure if the process has changed. You may want to consult with Mystreve on that. :I think he'd be a good choice, but it's best to find out what's changed before nominating just to be safe. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:25, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Interview Hello friend. I noticed that you were thinking of asking me to do next months interview. I truly appreciate your choosing me, but I have to respectfully decline. I'm not in the proper mental state to take on such an important responsibility. I am actually taking a break from contributing to the site, which may or may not be permanent. I have actually just been checking on the site the past couple days because I had a hunch that you may choose me, as I had seen my name mentioned in the past. My issues have nothing to do with anything that pertains to the site, but they do affect my ability to function properly on here none the less. Again, I truly appreciate your decision, but it's just not the right time for me. If you or anyone else should need anything, please feel free to message me, as I will still be receiving notifications through my email. Keep up the good work. Jay Ten (talk) 19:36, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Game Sent I sent over Metal Slug 3, let me know if you want any more. I'll wait a little before going on to CharminglyShallow, so you get a fair claim on the pool. Mike has claimed: System Shock 2, Eldritch, Gunpoint and Luftrausers so those are off the table. Take your time, let me know whenever. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 17:44, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Re Yeah. The interview wasn't showing up on the front page earlier. Now it is, so no worries. As far as the next interview is concerned, that's fine. I'll see what I can come up with. Thanks for your time this month in conducting it; it turned out wonderful. Also, grats on placing in the Damn Fine Pasta contest. A well-deserved recognition for an outstanding story. Take care. Mystreve (talk) 19:36, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Interview I have the answer to that question. I was tinkering around with the blog last night and adding links to user names and for some reason, whenever I edit (The first time was to make some minor link correct to "Billy's Wish") the interview, it removes the "Staff Blogs" tag. Sorry for the confusion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:35, December 2, 2014 (UTC) HiSwaggeri (talk) 20:28, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Birthday http://i1091.photobucket.com/albums/i389/uknownada/483rt0aehkmJoF-2k0RQ-A2.jpg Hope you had a good bday :) --"Let there not be these dark and draggling horrors on the nightside of the universe." - Stephen King, Pet Sematary (talk) 19:21, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey B.K., It's Michael (Blacknumber1), the guy who wrote 'Summer in Texas'. I'm writing a novella. I posted the first act in the writers workshop. I wanted some feedback on how it's going. Your opinion means a lot. You've always been encouraging & honest. If you find the time, would you be willing to check it out? Advice & critique always welcome. Digging down deep for this one. No title yet... post is: "Writing a Novella. Early stages. Hows it going? Feedback please." Thanks for your time. Ok Buddy, I'm at 10,000 words into the Detective story. It's just getting started! Not sure how long it will be. My guess, somewhere in the ballpark of about 30,000 or more words by the time I'm done. Maybe longer. Since I've reached that milestone of 10,000, I decided to post what I have. That will be all I post until I'm finished with it. It's in the writers workshop. I made lots of changes, added a few things. I even have a detective friend who gave me some tips on the standard proceedures of a crime/murder scene. It's there when you get a chance to read it. As always, I welcome critique, advice, anything that helps. Thanks again for everything! Hey! When did you get back! I have a new story, btw (tense changes are intentional, the narrative is a character with improper grammer in-universe). Was really sad you weren't around while it was in the Writer's Workshop: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/John_Frie WatcherAzazel (talk) 02:49, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey, it's done!! Posted it this afternoon. Makes Sense I'd have to think alot on how to follow up the story. My basic idea for John Frie was just that he was an attention whore. He robbed a store just so he'd go to jail, he killed the first three victims to get their attention and to get into solitairy, and then he killed a politician (which politician made no difference to him) just so that he could basically say "Ta-da!" The point of being in solitairy was that he had no way to know the Senator was dead, thus proving he was the killer. I also imagine him being silent and not saying much because he wants to seem mysterious. If I stick to that intended characterization I'm not sure how much more I can do with him.WatcherAzazel (talk) 23:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Back Saw you took a break there. Hope all is well down south. Welcome back, and thanks for your valuable help to other writers. Mystreve (talk) 00:52, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :You're what the site needs. A great writer who's active. Thanks again for hanging out with us here :) :Mystreve (talk) 01:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Have you thought about applying for rollback? You don't have the necessary article edits, but we (the admins) have been discussing amongst ourselves and think you'd be a good fit for said rights. In case you don't know, rollbackers can move pages, bypass the abuse filter and undo all of the most recent edits to a page by one user. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 09:07, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Looking fo Of course man, really looking forward to it! You're one of the best here. I'll let you know soon. Won't get to sit down and read it until tomorrow though. I'll let you know what I thought--Blacknumber1 (talk) 15:55, January 18, 2015 (UTC) soon. Cool About a third of the way through it. So far my main criticism is too much data-dumping.WatcherAzazel (talk) 16:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Applying for Rollback Just thought I'd extend an invitation to lend a hand so as to avoid confusion with the application process. (Like I had when I first applied.) To make a rollback application, simply create a page: Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Banningk1979 (Or if you're smarter than I was while typing that, you can just click that link and put in your proposal.) As for the proposal itself, you write what you feel, but if you are looking for a list of the pre-requisites, you can check other applicants for examples of what you may want to address in your application. Once you have that submitted, simply followed the directions on the request page. Remember to include the template at the bottom of your app. Best of luck, you got my vote. As for your latest story, unfortunately the writing bug has me and I haven't found the time to sit down and give your story a read-through. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:19, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Gave my support and put it onto the application page. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:33, January 19, 2015 (UTC) A Small Reminder Categories like "beings", "Cryptids", "Monsters", "Demons/Devil", "Gods", etc. are mutually exclusive. An entity can't be both a cryptid and a being and since that story pertains more to a legend, I'm inclined to lean more towards categorizing it as a cryptic. The Genre Listing does a better job than I can at explaining those little nuances. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, I have a tendency to review edits from time to time and it's a fairly common thing. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Review request I'm honored that you asked. If you haven't checked yet, there's some feedback waiting for you. Raidra (talk) 04:40, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :You're certainly welcome! Best wishes to you as well. Raidra (talk) 17:30, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sending this to ninja Empy. The coding is w:c:INSERT WIKIA NAME HERE DOCTOR! DOCTOR! CAN’T YOU SEE I’M BURNING, BURNING? 20:57, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :A couple of other things: the wikia name should be the name you see in the URL - so for this wiki it would be "creepypasta", not "Creepypasta Wiki". Additionally, you put the name of the page you want to link to after another colon after the wiki name, so if I was linking to Penpal (as an example) on this wiki, I would use w:c:creepypasta:Penpal. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 21:13, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Curse you Dinkleberg! Looks like these two got it covered. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:05, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::You can just do this Words you want highlighted so it would look like this: Hyraaq Tobit with about the same effect. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:12, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Don't worry about it, once you get the hang of it, it'll be like second nature. Don't hesitate to message me with a question and I'll try to answer it the best I can as soon as I can. Also, I felt a had to respond quickly in an attempt to offset Thiago's attempt to ninja me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:18, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! In case you didn't notice, well done on your new rollback rights! If you want, you can add this to your page to show that you are a rollbacker: If you want to see what this looks like in action, take a look at SyD's page or GreyOwl's. Feel free to ask me or any other admin if you have any questions. Again, congratulations! He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:23, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Something useful Hey Banning, now that you got rollback rights some time ago, I'd recommend adding this site on your favorites, so then you can see when a title is properly capitalized or not. Congrats if you read the title capitalization rules and checked the link before I post this message; I just want to make sure you don't mess up. :b DOCTOR! DOCTOR! CAN’T YOU SEE I’M BURNING, BURNING? 15:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I noticed you said you would review pasta if requested, sooo, would you be so kind as to check out Clown Dogs? I'm new here and looking for feedback. Thanks so much-HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:59, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much SFPwitchywitch (talk) 23:25, January 23, 2015 (UTC)